creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Drylaner-Experiment
Zu Teil 2: Das Drylaner-Experiment: Versuchsabbruch Ich erwachte inmitten wohliger Wärme. Der Geruch von Minze, Rosen und einigen mir unbekannten Aromen strömte in meine Nase und kitzelte meine Geruchsrezeptoren wie ein frischer milder Frühlingswind. Von irgendwoher drang leise Klaviermusik herüber, die in einer mir völlig fremden Tonart komponiert war, und mir doch sofort ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und tief empfundener Freude schenkte. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, dass ich einfach einen besonders realistischen Traum hätte. Denn dies war nicht meine spartanische winzige Zweizimmerwohnung. Dort hätte ich den Geruch von dreckigem Geschirr und überfüllten Mülleimern und den Lärm von Baustellen oder streitenden Nachbarn vernommen. Und da es möglicherweise ein Traum war, weigerte ich mich konsequent meine Augen zu öffnen. Andernfalls würde mich sofort die ernüchternde Realität empfangen und mir mit der Wucht ihrer Probleme und Verpflichtungen in die Fresse schlagen. Doch auch wenn ich mich mit aller Macht an diese Illusion klammerte, riss mich letztlich doch eine mir unbekannte sanfte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Du kannst ruhig deine Augen öffnen, Dennis. Ich weiß genau, dass du wach bist. Ich sehe es an deinen Vitalwerten.“ Eine so schöne Stimme hatte ich in meinem Leben selten gehört. Wenn überhaupt. Zart, melodisch, freundlich und doch reif, bestimmt, und auf irgendeine schwer zu fassende Weise sexy. Meine Augenlider gaben ihren Widerstand auf und öffneten sich wie Blüten, die das Licht der Sonne bemerkt hatten. Ich bereute es nicht. Ich sah in das zauberhafte Gesicht einer Frau, die genau wie ich ungefähr Mitte Zwanzig sein mochte. Wenn mich nicht meine bisherigen Lebensjahre gelehrt hätten, dass es so etwas – zumindest für mich – einfach nicht gibt, hätte ich schwören können, dass ich mich direkt auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hatte. Sie war schlank und doch weiblich und strahlte eine perfekte Mischung aus Verletzlichkeit und Selbstbewusstsein aus, der ich mich kaum entziehen konnte. Ausserdem hatte sie etwas sehr exotisches an sich. Ihre Haut war weiß. Kalkweiß. Nicht auf die Art weiß, wie es beispielsweise Nordeuropäer waren. Sie war vielmehr so weiß wie Milch. Oder wie Knochen. Ihre Augen hingegen waren rot wie Blut. Rot wie ein Sonnenuntergang bei klarem Himmel. Und sie hatten die Form… Ja, tatsächlich: Sie hatten die achteckige Form eines Oktagons. Ihre Haare aber waren silbern und schillerten hell in dem Kunstlicht, welches in den warmen Tönen des mir wohlbekannten Sonnenlichts von der Decke strahlte und aus keiner bestimmten Quelle zu kommen schien. „Siehst du? Du kannst ja doch die Augen öffnen. Und wie gut du das kannst. Anscheinend willst du ja gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, sie zu benutzen.“ Sie lächelte mich an. Ein wenig erschreckte ihr Lächeln mich, da es messerscharfe weiße Zähne und dunkelblaues Zahnfleisch enthüllte, aber es brachte so viel Freundlichkeit mit sich, dass dieser Eindruck schnell wieder verschwand. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anstarren. Es ist nur… wo bin ich hier eigentlich?“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei ihr silbernes Haar wie im Wind umherpeitschte. Ihre Oktagonaugen weiteten und verengten sich beinah wie die Linse eines Fotoapparats. „Ihr Erdlinge stellt immer die gleichen Fragen.“ Sie kicherte und klang dabei wie ein ganze Heer kleiner Glöckchen. „Erdlinge? Bin ich hier etwa nicht auf der Erde?“ fragte ich, auch wenn ich genau das schon vermutet hatte, als ich die Augen geöffnet hatte. Die Wände hier waren genauso schneeweiß wie das Gesicht dieser Frau und schienen vollständig aus einem Guss zu bestehen. Es gab keine Unebenheiten, Fugen oder Fehler. Gleichzeitig zog sich das gesamte Zimmer ganz leicht zusammen und dehnte sich wieder aus, so als würde ich mich inmitten gigantischer Lungenflügel befinden. An den Wänden gab es holographische Projektionen, die Diagramme und Textfragmente mit Wörtern und Buchstaben zeigten, die ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Abgefahrenste war aber, dass ich in keinem normalen Bett lag. Ich lag vielmehr in einem Meter Höhe mitten in der Luft! Und trotzdem spürte ich eine weiche Matratze unter meinem Körper und machte keine Anstalten auf den Boden zu fallen. Die Schwerkraft schien von irgendetwas außer Kraft gesetzt worden zu sein. „Nein. Du bist auf unserem Schiff und in unserer Obhut.“ Plötzlich schoss trotz der wunderschönen Umgebung Angst in meine Venen. „Ihr habt mich entführt? Ich bin im All? Was habt ihr mit mir vor? Woll ihr Experimente an mir durchführen? Wollt ihr meinen Körper als Wirt für irgendeine Kreatur benutzen?“ Die Frau fing erneut an zu lachen und schien sehr amüsiert. „Als nächstes fragst du auch noch, ob wir dich fressen wollen.“ Ihre spitzen Zähne gaben dieser Bemerkung eine eigenartige Note. Sie bewegte ihre milchweiße Hand in meine Richtung. Instinktiv wollte ich zurückzucken. Aber sie war viel zu schnell. Ihre Reflexe waren beachtlich und schneller als die jedes Raubtieres auf der Erde. Sie hätte mir wahrscheinlich mit einem Griff die Kehle herausreissen können, bevor ich meinen nächsten Atemzug tat. Doch das Einzige, was sie mit ihrer angenehm warmen Hand tat, war meinen Arm zu streicheln. Mir jagte direkt ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. „Mein Name ist übrigens Trylayne und weder ich noch jemand anders hier, will dir irgendetwas antun.“ „Warum habt ihr mich dann entführt, Trylayne?“ fragte ich sie jetzt schon ein wenig entspannter. Ihre Gegenwart hatte eine überaus beruhigende Wirkung. Jedenfalls auf die meisten Teile von mir. „Entführung ist so ein hartes Wort. Aber es stimmt schon. Wir haben dich ohne deine Erlaubnis hierher gebracht. Und das tut uns auch aufrichtig leid. Aber wir wollen nicht, dass unsere Aktivitäten bekannt werden, also müssen wir möglichst diskret und schnell vorgehen.“ Sie leckte sich mit einer dicken blauen Zunge über ihre ebenfalls bläulichen Lippen, an denen ich bei jedem ihrer Worte wie gebannt hing. „Jedenfalls haben wir in der Tat einige Experimente mit dir geplant …“ Als sie merkte, wie ich mich wieder verkrampfte, machte sie eine beruhigende Geste. „Keine Angst. Es geht weder um Analsonden, noch um fiese Operationen oder Implantate. Ich weiß ja, was ihr Erdlinge euch in euren Filmen und Geschichten für grausige Vorstellungen über das Leben jenseits eures Planeten zusammenreimt. Aber es handelt sich lediglich um soziologische Experimente. Wir wollen euch und eure Lebensweise besser kennenlernen. Mehr nicht.“ „Zu welchem Zweck?“ hakte ich in bemüht kritischem Ton nach, der mir zunehmend schwerer fiel. Das lag zum einen an Trylaynes Anblick. Zum anderen aber auch an ihrem Geruch. Roch es hier gerade noch nach Minze oder Erdbeeren, so nahm ich im nächsten Moment frisches Holz, Tannennadeln, mein Lieblingsshampoo, das Parfum meiner Ex-Freundin oder einen anderen Geruch wahr, der mich emotional völlig gefangen nahm. Die Lider ihre Oktagonaugen schlossen und weiteten sich schnell, was wohl das Äquivalent zu einem Wimpernschlag sein mochte. „Um euch irgendwann wirklich zu verstehen und offen mit euch in Kontakt treten zu können. Denn wir können bestimmt eine Menge voneinander lernen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“ Da musste ich zustimmen, dachte ich benommen. Von ihr könnte ich sicher eine ganze Menge lernen. Peinlicherweise regte sich daraufhin eindeutig etwas zwischen meinen Beinen. Zum Glück tat mir Trylayne aber den Gefallen, es nicht zu bemerken. „Um was für Experimente geht es genau?“ fragte ich sie, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie verzog erneut ihre Lippen zu einem spitzzahnigen Lächeln. Überhaupt schien sie sehr gerne zu lächeln. „Zunächst wollen wir einfach nur wissen, was euch Spaß macht, wie ihr auf neue Erkenntnisse reagiert und wie ihr euch verhaltet, wenn ihr euch vollkommen wohl fühlt.“ Wow. Das klang jetzt nicht wirklich übel. „Hattet ihr schon viele Menschen hier oben? Warum haben wir noch nie etwas von einem der Rückkehrer gehört? Er hätte doch sicher einiges zu berichten gehabt.“ Jetzt wirkte Trylaynne ein wenig verlegen. „Nun ja. Leider müssen wir nachher euer Gedächtnis löschen, damit ihr eure Besuche bei uns später nicht an die große Glocke hängen könnt.“ Das hingegen war nun weniger erfreulich. Was würden mir die schönsten Erlebnisse bringen, wenn ich mich nachher nicht daran erinnerte? Trylayne bemerkte meine Enttäuschung sofort. „Hey Dennis, mach nicht so ein langes Gesicht. Im Grunde zählt doch ohnehin nur der Moment, oder?“ Sie warf mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu und wie durch Zufall ließ sie dabei ihren Overall ein kleines Stück verrutschen, so das ich einen kurzen Blick auf das erhaschen konnte, was darunter lag. Eigentlich hatte sie ja recht. Was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt … Egal was später mit meinem Gedächtnis passieren würde, zumindest erinnerte ich mich sehr gut an jedes Detail meiner besonderen Begrüßung. Trylayne war buchstäblich eine überirdische Liebhaberin und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass sich Melanie, die mich vor fünf Monaten aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung geschmissen hatte, in keiner Hinsicht mit ihr messen konnte. Seltsamerweise bereitete mir unser Zusammensein aber beinah genauso viel Angst wie Vergnügen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass all ihre Bewegungen etwas raubtierhaftes hatten. Ihr ganzes Wesen berührte – und warnte – uralte Instinkte in mir. Gleichzeitig hatte es aber auch etwas sehr faszinierendes und aufregendes. Wie ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Ausserdem wurde die Angst nie so groß, dass ihre Pheromone sie nicht in Zaum halten konnten. Denn ich war mir inzwischen sicher, dass es sich bei den angenehmen Gerüchen genau darum handelte. Irgendetwas in ihr schien meine Gedanken zu lesen und spielte perfekt auf der Klaviatur meiner Emotionen. Das Problem daran war nur, dass mir das letztendlich scheißegal war. Dafür war es einfach zu intensiv. Zu einzigartig. Ein nur für mich designter Traum. Auch die Gespräche mit ihr waren aufregend. Ich erfuhr so einiges über ihr Volk. Sie nannten sich selbst „Drylaner“ und kamen ursprünglich von einem Planeten aus dem Pegasus-Sternensystem. In grauer Vorzeit waren sie wohl ein recht barbarisches und brutales Volk gewesen und hatten sich ständig untereinander bekriegt. Irgendwann aber hatten sie die Sinnlosigkeit all dieser Aggression begriffen und waren zu einem friedlichen Volk geworden, dass sich vor allem der Wissenschaft widmete. Lediglich ihre scharfen Zähne zeugten noch von diesen rohen unzivilisierten Anfängen. Mit dieser Entscheidung hatte für sie eine rasante technische Entwicklung und die Kolonisation des Universums begonnen. Nach diesem Gespräch hatte Trylayne sich entschuldigt. Sie hätte noch einiges zu erledigen und würde später wieder zu mir stoßen. Bis dahin dürfe ich mich selbstverständlich frei auf dem gesamten Deck bewegen. Und genau das tat ich auch. Ich ging durch die Tür ihres Privatzimmers, die lautlos und automatisch aufglitt als ich mich ihr näherte und folgte einem langen weißen und ebenfalls eine atmenden Organismus ähnelnden Korridor, an dessen Seiten immer wieder weitere Türen eingelassen waren. Ich probierte natürlich bei jeder davon aus, ob sie sich ebenfalls durch meine Annäherung öffnen würde. Aber sie blieben verschlossen. Ein Umstand, der mich eigentlich nicht weiter verwundern sollte, da mir Trylayne schon mitgeteilt hatte, dass alle Nebenräume der Forschungsstation zugangsbeschränkt seien. Aber die menschliche Neugier ließ sich nun einmal schwer abstellen. Am Ende des Korridors kam ich in den Vergnügungsbereich des Schiffes. Zwar hatte Trylayne mich vorgewarnt, aber dennoch blieb mir vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Vor mir sah ich einen Raum, der ganz sicher mehrere Quadratkilometer groß sein musste und Bände über die Dimensionen des Schiffes sprach, das ihn beherbergte. Noch viel abgefahrener war aber, dass er ganz und gar nicht aussah wie ein Raum. Weit über mir spannte sich ein leicht rötlicher Himmel mit eisblauen, langsam dahintreibenden Wolken von Horizont zu Horizont. Eine davon bewegte sich gerade an zwei blutroten Sternen vorbei, von denen der eine etwas größer war als der andere. Und ich konnte die Wärme dieser Sterne spüren, genau wie ich auch den Wind auf meiner Haut spürte, soweit sie nicht von dem schlichten weißen Overall verdeckt wurde, den Trylayne mir überlassen hatte. Die Illusion war so perfekt, dass ich hätte schwören können, mich im Freien zu befinden, obwohl Trylayne mir ja erzählt hatte, dass das alles nur raffinierte technische Tricks waren. Erst jetzt löste ich meinen Blick vom Himmel und sah, dass ich auf einer Anhöhe stand. Unter mir erstreckte sich ein Tal voller fremdartiger architektonischer Meisterwerke, die ohne Ausnahme weiß und silbern waren. Es gab spiralförmige Gebäude, pyramidenartige, seltsame Scheibenkonstruktionen und sogar einige Gebäudegruppen, die mich an ein Maul voll scharfer Zähne erinnerte. Zwischen ihnen wimmelte es von Leben. Unzählige Drylaner beiderlei Geschlechts und in jedem Alter, flanierten auf glattgeschliffenen Straßen und das rote Licht der künstlichen Sonnen schillerte wie frisches Blut auf ihren weißen Gewändern. Es war mit Abstand das fantastischste, was ich je erblickt hatte. „Atemberaubend, nicht?“ erklang eine kratzige Stimme direkt hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht einer Frau, die nicht mal halb so schön war wie Trylayne. Ihre Haut war schrumpelig, ihre silbrigen Haare dünn und strähnig und ihre spitzen Zähne wirkten beim Sprechen stumpf und grau. Ausserdem umgab sie der scharfe, strenge Duft eines Raubtiers, nicht der nach Erdbeeren, Minz oder Honig, wie ich ihn von Trylayne kannte. Die Frau war mir sofort unsympathisch. „Kann schon sein.“ erwiderte ich desinteressiert und kühl. Die Frau aber kümmerte sich nicht um meinen abweisenden Tonfall. „Oh doch, das ist es. Selbst für mich, nach all den vielen Jahren. Aber was sich hinter all dem verbirgt ist sogar noch … atemberaubender.“ Sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu, wobei aber auch eine seltsame Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lag. Ich für meinen Teil begriff rein gar nichts. „Hinter all dem? Was soll denn dort sein?“ fragte ich sie verwirrt. Die Frau blickte sich hektisch um, so als ob sie befürchten würde, dass man uns beobachtete. Dabei war außer uns niemand auf dieser Anhöhe. Alle anderen Drylaner waren dort unten im Tal. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht nur hässlich, sondern auch noch paranoid. Warum auch sollte es diese Kombination allein bei Menschen geben? Ich wollte mich bereits auf die Straße hinunter ins Tal begeben, als mich die Frau urplötzlich umarmte und ihr faltiges Gesicht gegen meines drückte. Ihr Raubtiergeruch hüllte mich ein. Es war widerlich. Allerdings traute ich mich nicht, sie zurückzuweisen. Vielleicht gehörte das zu den normalen Umgangsformen hier und ich wollte mich nicht dem Zorn meiner „Gastgeber“ ausliefern. „Mein Name ist Demyra.“ flüsterte sie mir mit ihrer rauen und gebrechlich klingenden Stimme zu. Gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie sie mir etwas in meine linke Hand drückte. Reflexartig nahm ich es entgegen. „Ich heiße Dennis.“ erwiderte ich. „Ich weiß.“ antwortete sie mir und zeigte dabei auf ein silbernes Symbol auf Brusthöhe meines Overalls, dass ich bisher für irgendeine modische Verzierung gehalten hatte. „Es steht dort. Dein Name und noch einiges mehr.“ Wieder war da dieser traurige Blick. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ sagte sie. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder.“ Dann drehte sie sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Tal hinunter. Noch immer etwas verwirrt über diesen seltsamen Vorfall, betrachtete ich den Gegenstand, den Demyra mir gegeben hatte. Es handelte sich um eine kleine weiße Plastikkarte, die ein wenig an eine Kreditkarte erinnerte. Auf der Karte waren in glitzerndem Silber weitere der seltsamen Symbole aufgedruckt, die wohl die Sprache der Drylaner darstellten. Besonders bemerkenswert war aber ein winziger roter Text ganz unten auf dem Kärtchen. Denn er war in meiner Sprache geschrieben: „Dein Blut enthüllt die Wahrheit.“ Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Soll ich etwa die Karte mit meinem Blut vollschmieren? Nein, Danke. Ich überlegte kurz das Kärtchen einfach wegzuschmeißen, steckte es aber dann doch in die Tasche meines Overalls. Mann wusste ja nie. Dann aber ging ich endlich ins Tal hinunter und damit mitten ins Vergnügen. Immerhin war mein Vergnügen doch Teil der Experimente. Oder etwa nicht? Als ich im pulsierenden Leben der Straßen des Vergnügungsviertels ankam, bemerkte ich sofort die Blicke der Passanten. Anscheinend schien ich nicht allein Trylayne zu gefallen. Auch andere Frauen sahen mich durchaus mit mehr als oberflächlichem Interesse an. Und sogar einige Männer. Sie zwinkerten mir mit ihren achteckigen Kameraaugen zu, fuhren sich lüstern mit ihren dicken blauen Zungen über ihre spitzen Zähne und schickten mir Wellen von wunderbar duftenden Pheromonen entgegen. Allerdings sprach mich niemand von ihnen an. Bei den Frauen fand ich das eher bedauerlich, aber was die Männer betraf war ich schon ziemlich erleichtert. Zwar war niemand von ihnen auch nur annähernd so unattraktiv wie Demyra, aber an meinen Vorlieben konnte ich nun einmal nichts ändern und so blieb es mir immerhin erspart durch meine Ablehnung unhöflich zu wirken. Ausserdem verstand ich ihre Sprache ja sowieso nicht und es war ja nicht gesagt, dass jeder von ihnen so gut die meine beherrschte wie Trylayne und Demyra. Da ich in der weitläufigen Stadt sonst keine Orientierung hatte, ging ich in Richtung eines Restaurants, das mir Trylayne empfohlen hatte. Denn ich war wirklich hungrig. Seit meiner Ankunft hier hatte ich nichts zu mir genommen. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich mir den Weg richtig gemerkt hatte. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen ich den Drylanern dabei zusah, wie sie ihren Erledigungen nachgingen, die sie nicht selten in eins der fantastisch geformten Häuser und irgendwann wieder hinaus führten. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass es hier nur sehr wenige Kinder gab. Auf fünzig Erwachsene kam vielleicht eins. Aber wahrscheinlich war dies auch kein Ort für Kinder. Aufgrund der völlig fremden Kultur war ich mir nicht sicher, aber das ein oder andere Mal kam ich an Gebäuden vorbei, die mich doch verdächtig an Bordelle erinnerten. Auf der anderen Seite war ich auch nicht allzu traurig, dass mir kaum Kinder begegneten. Als mich nämlich das erste mal ein kleiner Junge bemerkte, der an der Hand seines Vaters die Straße entlangschritt, wurde er ganz aufgeregt und unruhig und zeigte immer wieder mit einer so bestimmenden Geste auf mich, dass ich fast dachte er wolle mich mit seiner Hand erdolchen. Sein Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf und riss ihn mit sich, aber in den Augen des Kleinen hatte ich etwas gesehen, dass mir Angst gemacht hatte. Etwas, dass es bei einem so kleinen Kind noch nicht geben sollte und das so überhaupt nicht in diese Idylle passte. Endlich kam ich zu einem Platz, der sich wenigstens ungefähr mit Trylaynes Beschreibung deckte. Allerdings gab es dort anscheinend gleich mehrere Restaurants aus denen immer wieder Leute mit ihren Speisen herauskamen. Offensichtlich war „Futter to go“ hier der letzte Schrei. Da alle Speisen in weißes Papier eingeschlagen waren, konnte ich nicht erkennen was sie dort aßen. Aber die Gerüche, die von überall zu mir herüberwehten und sich mit dem olfaktorischen Hintergrundrauschen der verschiedenen Pheromone mischten, kamen mir durchaus bekannt vor. Das war doch schon mal kein schlechtes Zeichen. Da ich von außen nicht entscheiden konnte, welches Restaurant mich ansprach – immerhin gab es keine Reklametafeln oder Menükarten, sondern nur diese fremdartigen silbernen Symbole – ging ich einfach in das nächstbeste. Doch offensichtlich war das nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl gewesen. Direkt an der Tür empfing mich eine Art Türsteher, den ich zunächst für einen Gast gehalten hatte und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Das nicht für Dynaricks. Wird nicht schmecken. Giftig für dich.“ sagte er in gebrochenem Deutsch. Dabei gingen seine achteckigen Augenlider so schnell auf und zu, dass man meinen könnte, er wollte mit ihnen Stroboskoblicht erzeugen. „Geh dorthin! Dort gut!“ Er zeigte hektisch auf ein schmales Gebäude direkt gegenüber dieses Etablissements. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, auch wenn ich mich über sein seltsames Verhalten wunderte. „Ok. Dann noch einen schönen Tag.“ Im Grunde war mir ja eh ziemlich egal wo ich etwas zu mir nahm. Also folgte ich einfach seinem Rat. Im Inneren des anderen Restaurants war ich seltsamerweise der einzige Gast. Auch gab es hier weder eine Bedienung noch sonstiges Personal. Stattdessen stand dort ein riesiger, weiß-silberner Automat, der die gesamte Breite und Höhe des Raumes einnahm und der eine ganze Reihe von Touchscreens, sowie mehrere quadratische Ausbuchtungen besaß. Da es vor jedem dieser Ausbuchtungen einen stylischen weißen Barhocker gab, ließ ich mich auf einem davon nieder und empfand ihn als unglaublich bequem. Was mich aber total umhaute war vielmehr, dass das Menü des Touchscreens in meiner Sprache geschrieben war. Und dieses Menü bot mir wirklich alle nur denkbaren Speisen an. Es gab Pizzen, Hummer, Kaviar, Burger, Reiscurry, Gebratene Nudeln, Aufläufe, einfach alles. Ich bestellte mir einen Cheeseburger, auch wenn ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte woher das Fleisch stammen mochte. Oder der Käse. Aber ich hoffte einfach das Beste. Die Zubereitung dauerte nicht einmal zehn Sekunden. Der Burger entstand praktisch vor meinen Augen. Schicht für Schicht. Wie bei einem 3D-Drucker. Entsprechend skeptisch beäugte ich das Ergebnis. Aber er roch nicht nur wie der beste Burger den ich je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er schmeckte auch so. Und das Beste daran war, dass ich anscheinend überhaupt nichts dafür zu bezahlen brauchte und mich nicht einmal besonders voll fühlte. Ich bestellte mir noch einen zweiten Burger. Dann eine Salamipizza mit Kaviar und Nutella – einfach weil ich es konnte, eine Portion Kartoffelgratin, einen Topf voll Mousse au Chocolate, einen Teller gebratene Nudeln, zwei Eisbecher und vieles vieles mehr. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo die all die Zutaten und Rezepte für unser irdisches Essen her hatten, aber war das eigentlich so wichtig? Es war immerhin unglaublich köstlich und so viel ich auch aß, es setzte dennoch kein Sättigungsgefühl bei mir ein. Ich hätte immer mehr davon essen können. Da ich aber bemerkte, dass mein Overall inzwischen eine deutlich sichtbare Ausbuchtung bekommen hatte, beschloss ich es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Ausserdem hatte ich ziemlichen Durst. Also beschloss ich mich durch die Cocktailkarte zu arbeiten. Mojito, Caipirinha, Pina Colada, Daiquiri, White Russian, Sex on the Beach. Sie alle schmeckten sogar noch besser als das Essen. Da konnte keine Happy Hour auf der Erde mithalten. Leider schienen sie aber alle auch stinknormalen Alkohol zu enthalten. Bevor ich also zu Knülle war noch irgendwas mitzubekommen, beschloss ich das Lokal zu verlassen und mich stattdessen ins Nachtleben zu stürzen. Ich erwachte in Trylaynes Bett. Allein. Hin und wieder blitzten Szenen der letzten Stunden in meinem Gedächtnis auf, wie Positionslichter in dichtem Nebel. Da gab es das Bordell, dass ich tatsächlich besucht hatte. Nackte weiße Haut, blaue Lippen, dicke Zungen und viele scharfe Zähne. Dann hatte ich gegen Drachen gekämpft und Zombies geköpft. Und ich war der Prinz irgendeines Landes. Ausserdem war ich Weltraumpilot und habe eine Invasion zurückgeschlagen. Wenn ich also nicht vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte – was ich angesichts der rauen Mengen an Alkohol gar nicht ausschließen wollte – musste ich auch eine Art Holodeck oder Virtual Reality Technologie benutzt haben. Vor allem aber erinnerte ich mich an wütende Gesichter und aggressive Worte. An spitze, drohend zuschnappende Zähne und ausholende weiße Fäuste. Ein Streit. Ich fuhr mir übers Gesicht und merkte, dass es geschwollen war. Ausserdem fühlte ich tiefe Einstiche an meinem Hals. Eine Bisswunde. Jemand hatte mich ziemlich vermöbelt. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kamen die Schmerzen. Ich wusste leider nicht einmal mehr, wer angefangen hatte. Verfluchter Alkohol. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ein Duft von Erdbeeren und Minze wehte herein und dann folgte das wunderschöne Gesicht von Trylayne. „Na, du Held. Du hast aber einen ganz schönen Aufruhr verursacht.“ Ich spürte, wie ich errötete „Tut mir leid, ich habe nur…“ Sie legte den weißen Finger auf ihre blauen Lippen. „Psst! Alles gut. Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Und glaube mir, andere haben schon viele Schlimmeres angestellt als du. Das gehört nun einmal zum Experiment. Genauso wie das hier.“ Plötzlich schlüpfte sie aus ihrem weißen Laborkittel und stand vollkommen nackt vor mir. Die nächsten Erinnerungen, die ich hatte vergaß ich nicht wieder. Und sie waren sehr viel schöner als die letzten. Die kommenden Tage ließ ich es etwas ruhiger angehen. Zumindest dem Alkohol und dem Streit ging ich aus dem Weg. Dem Essen und anderen fleischlichen Gelüsten gab ich mich allerdings weiter ausgiebig hin und auch das Holodeck besuchte ich von Zeit zu Zeit. Immerhin sollten die Aliens ja bei ihren Experimenten ein paar Ergebnisse bekommen, auch wenn mir noch immer nicht recht klar war, wie sie mein Verhalten überwachten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten Sie überall Kameras aufgestellt, mir einen Chip in den Kopf gepflanzt oder meine Haut durch Sensoren ersetzt. So etwas in der Art, musste es sein. Doch es war mir auch seltsam egal. Denn ich wurde wirklich glücklich. In den Tagen und Wochen die folgten erlebte ich mehr Freuden und Genüsse als in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor. Selbst als ich merkte, wie mein Körper mehr und mehr außer Form geriet, hatte Trylayne eine Lösung dafür parat: Sie führte mich in einen großen und mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener Geräte ausgestatteten Fitnessraum. Zunächst sträubte ich mich dagegen, da ich schon auf der Erde nicht viel für körperliche Betätigung übrig gehabt hatte. Aber dieser Raum hatte wenig mit einem gewöhnlichen Fitnessstudio gemein. Jedes der Geräte und Laufbänder war an eine eigene Virtual-Reality-Einheit gekoppelt, so das aus ermüdenden Wiederholungen aufregende Kampfeinsätze gegen virtuelle Gegner, spannende Verfolgungsjagden oder Kletterpartien mit atemberaubender Aussicht wurden. Zudem gab sie mir ein Gerät, dass auf Knopfdruck über eine winzige Nadel eine besondere Substanz in meinen Körper absonderte, welche meine Motivation augenblicklich steigern, meinen Organismus mit Adrenalin und Endorphinen fluten und zugleich die Effektivität meines Trainings verzehnfachen würde. Sie versicherte mir dabei, dass sie keinerlei Nebenwirkungen hätte. Also probierte ich es aus. Und ich war regelrecht begeistert. Von nun an ging ich mehrmals täglich trainieren. Innerhalb weniger Wochen war aus einen mäßig attraktiven Kerl mit Bäuchlein ein ansehnlicher Mann mit definierten Muskeln geworden, der nun alle Vergnügungen der Station auch noch ohne jede Reue genießen konnte. Ja, ich war wirklich glücklich. Aber trotzdem fehlte mir etwas. Irgendetwas, was ich nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Es war wie ein winziges hässliches Loch in einem ansonsten perfekten Gemälde. Wie ein dunkler unheimlicher Schacht in einer sonnenbeschienen Blumenwiese. Wie ein entzündeter Pickel auf makelloser Haut. Und so sehr ich mich auch ins Vergnügen stürzte, ich konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln. Wahrscheinlich war es auch dieses unbestimmte Unbehagen, dass mir wieder das Kärtchen in Erinnerung rief. Da mein Overall aus einem regenerativen, sowie schmutz- und geruchsabweisenden Material bestand, das nie gewaschen oder gewechselt werden musste, hatte ich es noch immer in der Tasche. Andernfalls hätte ich es sicher schon längst verloren. So aber holte ich es eines Tages hervor, als ich mir sicher war, dass Trylayne gerade bei der Arbeit war. Anders als ich, hatte sie Aufgaben zu erledigen, die sie manchmal mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nahmen. Ich nahm also das harte weiße Kunststoffkärtchen in die Hand und betrachtete es wie eine Biene, die mich entweder Stechen und mir den süßen Honig der Gewissheit schenken konnte. „Dein Blut enthüllt die Wahrheit.“ Wenn ich ihn las, wurde dieser in rot geschriebene Satz zum einzigen Brennpunkt meiner Existenz. Zu einer Weggabelung, deren Ende ich nicht absehen konnte. Es war wie mit diesen farbigen Pillen in dem Film „Matrix“. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass der Satz das Loch in meiner Idylle erweitern und alle Schönheit in sich hineinsaugen konnte. Aber irgendwas in mir verhinderte, dass ich die Karte einfach wieder wegsteckte. Stattdessen nahm ich meinen tragbaren Trainingshelfer und fuhr mit einem Knopfdruck die kleine Nadel aus. Da sie sich nicht an meinem Finger befand, tropfte die Substanz darin einfach auf den Boden. Nach einem tiefen Luftholen rammte ich sie mir mit Wucht in den kleinen Finger und wurde mit einem scharfen Schmerz und einem einzelnen Blutstropfen belohnt. Diesen strich ich behutsam auf das Kärtchen. Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts der faltige Kopf von Demyra über der Karte. Und sie begann direkt mit mir zu sprechen. „Dennis. Wahrscheinlich waren die letzten Wochen für dich wie ein Aufenthalt im Paradies. Wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass es keinen schöneren Ort als diesem im Universum gibt.“ Damit hatte sie nicht unrecht. Solche Gedanken waren mir durchaus schon gekommen. „Aber leider hat fast alles im Leben seinen Preis. Und der liegt in diesem Fall nicht in wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen, auch wenn Trylayne und die anderen, dir das gerne weismachen wollen. Denn wir Drylaner sind nicht das friedliche und erleuchtete Volk als das wir uns so gerne darstellen. Eigentlich sind wir das genaue Gegenteil. Von dem Tag an, als wir lernten unsere Zähne zu gebrauchen, konnten wir nicht aufhören uns andere Lebewesen einzuverleiben. Zunächst Tiere und Pflanzen, dann aber irgendwann auch einander. Unsere Freunde, Nachbarn, Familienmitglieder. Es spielte keine Rolle. Denn die, die zu Kannibalen wurden merkten, dass es sie stärker machte und dass sie nicht mehr alterten. Manche von uns zeugten sogar allein aus dem Grund Kinder, um sie später mästen und verspeisen zu können. Andere täuschten ihren Partnern ewige Liebe und Treue vor, um sie im rechten Moment mit einem Messer zu erwarten und sie mitunter auch lebendig zu schlachten, wenn der Hunger zu groß war. So ging es jahrhundertelang, bis unser Volk am Rande der Auslöschung stand. Irgendwann haben die Überlebenden beschlossen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Aber statt endlich damit aufzuhören, sich von intelligenten Lebewesen zu ernähren, haben sie nach anderen Nahrungsquellen geforscht. Sie steckten all ihre Ressourcen in die Raumfahrt und schon bald begannen sie damit fremde Planeten und ihre Bewohner abzuernten. Die Erde steht bei ihnen ganz besonders hoch im Kurs. Du und deine Mitmenschen, ihr habt das zweifelhafte Glück als Delikatesse zu gelten. Niemand sonst in der Galaxis schmeckt so zart und verspricht so viel Lebenskraft. Deswegen fressen sie euch auch nicht rücksichtslos auf, wie sie es mit anderen Völkern getan haben – die gigantischen Fabriken und Schlachthäuser auf den abgeernteten Welten Zetar 5, Irbidor und Chiran sind stumme Zeugen dieser Gräuel – sie wollen die Erde vielmehr nachhaltig bewirtschaften. Deshalb picken sie immer nur einige von euch heraus und sorgen dafür, dass ihr glücklich und kräftig, nicht aber zu fett seid. Denn mageres Fleisch von glücklichen Menschen schmeckt ihnen immer noch am besten. Um es zusammenzufassen: Für Trylayne und die anderen bist du nichts weiter als Biofleisch. Ganz besonders für Trylayne, denn sie hat einen ganzen Haufen Geld in deine besten Teile investiert.“ Während ihrer Schilderungen hatte sich die gute Laune in meiner Brust Schritt für Schritt in Eis verwandelt. Wenn all das stimmte, war ich am Arsch. Aber warum erzählte sie mir dann davon? Seltsamerweise schien sie meine Frage zu erahnen. „Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich fragen, warum ich dir all das mitteile. Nun, du wirst sicher schon bemerkt haben, dass ich anders als deine feine Trylayne eine unattraktive alte Schachtel bin und auch nicht nach Erdbeeren und Honig rieche. Das kommt ganz einfach daher, dass ich und ein paar andere es ablehnen uns von Menschen und anderen intelligenten Lebensformen zu ernähren. Deshalb altern wir ganz normal, besitzen keine Superkräfte und verströmen keine betörenden Pheromone, die den natürlichen Raubtiergeruch unserer Rasse überdecken. Leider sind wir nicht besonders viele. Vielleicht knapp Eintausend unter den 1,5 Millionen, die hier auf diesem Schiff leben. Trotzdem will diese hässliche alte Schralle hier, dir das Leben retten. Also hör zu! Du musst einfach …“ Plötzlich wurde die Übertragung unterbrochen. Ein elektrisches Blitzen schoss aus der Karte hervor und dann stieg schwarzgrauer Rauch auf, der intensiv nach verschmortem Plastik roch. In der nun vorherrschenden Stille hörte ich ein leises Husten. Ich drehte mich um und sah in Trylaynes Gesicht. Sie hatte ihren Mund weit geöffnet und fuhr sich genüsslich mit ihrer dicken blauen Zunge über ihre messerscharfen Zähne. Mehr Angst als diese Geste machte mir aber der Ausdruck ihrer Augen, denn aus ihnen blitzten überdeutlich zwei Botschaften hervor: Sie hatte jedes Wort mitgehört. Und sie hatte Hunger … Zu Teil 2: Das Drylaner-Experiment: Versuchsabbruch Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende